


Nothing like the rain when you're in outerspace

by Reddo



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Captain Leonard Snart, Fluff, Lots of Cursing, M/M, Maybe some angst, Multi, Star Trek AU, Yeomen Barry Allen, because reasons, dorks in space, inner sassiness, there will be a plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-11 01:30:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5608630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddo/pseuds/Reddo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scratching the back of his neck, Barry looks around for Admiral Singh to apologize for his horrible behaviour when his eyes meet penetrating, incredibly blue eyes.</p><p><em>Oh.</em> Ohh. This is bad.</p><p> </p><p>(Or - The Star Trek AU where Len is a real Captain and Barry just adores him)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-ed by the amazing @Whyinhades. This wouldn't make much sense if not for her so thank you soo much!

 

 

 

  The moment Barry decides to wake up from his momentary trance and his eyes met with his Captain's, he knows that Eobard is mad.

 _Pardon_ \- Captain Thawne is mad. _And_ is giving him the ugliest glare that exists in life.

Barry splutters. Oh, maybe he should do something. Kind of difficult, to be honest, considering every single person inside the conference room is now glaring at him.

Great. It's only been an hour since the speech started, and he’s already managed to embarrass himself.

Just great.

He blinks once, twice, without taking his eyes off Admiral Singh who is now giving Barry his infamous stern look while tapping his foot on the floor impatiently. Barry stands still for a whole second -two and counting- until someone's cough wakes him enough to comprehend the situation he's currently in. At least partially, which is good enough. Not to Thawne, though.

Barry is so going to pay for this later.

And it's all Cisco's fault. Cisco and his stupid girly fingers near his armpit that were so were damn cold  Barry kind of jumped up from his seat when every Starfleet captain was listening to Admiral's Singh speech. Now that he’s paying attention - at least enough to know that he has to sit his ass back - he can actually feel his skin prickle with the glares people are giving him.

Rude. It's totally not his fault his skin is so sensitive.

Eobard -sorry, he means Captain Asshole- gives him a look. Not that Barry's looking at him, but the Captain has this superpower that makes people absurdly uncomfortable with his stare. Even from a mile away. Even when he's not looking at said person.

Barry has the sudden urge to  roll his eyes. _But no, Barry, you need to behave._

Still.

It takes him a good full minute to realise that he's not really moving. And Thawne is still giving him that look he can't really see. Despite the situation, Barry finds himself chuckling.

_Bad idea._

The stare gets so strong he can actually feel a burning sensation on the side of his head. He's so going to die after this. If only he had reported sick when he got the chance, after that stupid mission back on Mars where that exile poisoned his food because Barry poked his second, tiny head.

He pokes the inside of his cheek with his tongue.

Scratching the back of his neck, he looks around for Admiral Singh to apologize for his horrible behaviour when his eyes meet penetrating, _incredibly_ blue eyes.

 _Oh._ Ohh. This is bad.

Wait, no, this is wonderful. Amazing, incredible, marvelous... Except that it’s not the right time, so maybe it is bad? So very bad.

Because he's thinking _Captain Thawne_ could scold him and kick him out of this important meeting and he would be totally okay with it. Or it might have something to do with the fact that he is still on his feet and _why am I being so stupid oh my god._

 _Fuck._ He scans the place again. Even the Arrow crew is glaring at him, and Barry is kind of -but not entirely- afraid of Captain Queen because of... reasons.

Very important reasons.

Oh, wait. Queen is totally ignoring him. Which is a good thing- so he shouldn't think of it as a disappointment because he's not even worth the ugly stares; the tech crew is apparently way more interesting than him.

_Oh my god this is the longest someone has ever stayed still after such an embarrassment._

He tries to look apologetic - but if you ask him, he regrets nothing- before leveling his stare with Admiral Singh’s. The man looks at him with a blank expression. Barry holds his hand up.

"I apologize," He says, chin up as he tries to look firm. "It won't happen again." He directs his voice towards Singh and maybe Eobard Thawne. Okay, Captain Thawne.

Singh dismisses him with a hand movement. Barry gapes stupidly and sits back. First-Officer Stein gives him a look, but Barry is just elated now that Thawne's attention is somewhere else. Probably on the Admiral’s speech. He doesn't really care. Thawne is mad like 99% of the time, anyway.

Nothing really matters to him any longer. Maybe he should be ashamed of himself.  That seems particularly difficult, however, considering Captain Snart is looking at his direction.

Freaking Captain Snart of the Starship Rogue.

Barry's about to choke to death on his own saliva.

Mostly because now that he thinks about it -or just thinks at all-, Barry hasn't seen Snart in about three months. The Starship Flash's latest mission lasted a while, and the last time Barry set eyes on him was when Thawne ordered him to watch over the ship while he was reporting to some Lieutenant. Okay, Captain Thawne the asshole can be useful _sometimes_.

Ah, what a glorious day it was. Except for the part when he fell on his face because Cisco surprised him with some weird tech thing and scared the crap out of him. Maybe it was just his luck.

Barry stares at Leonard Snart with a blank expression before snapping his fingers as realisation hits. Snart really is there. In front of him. (Or close to him, whatever, don't get technical when Barry is being dramatic.)

Leonard Snart, Captain of the Starship Rogue. Hogging Barry's entire attention span since 1977. Okay, maybe since 1989, because you can't love someone when you're, well, not alive.

Still.

Snart is  right at the other end of the conference room. And by the other end, Barry means about a mile away, due to how big the place is. Barry’s kind of proud of himself now that he realizes he can actually see everything the Rogue Crew is doing. Maybe not the whole crew, since they only have a few official members and ships need several hundred people to work perfectly. The part that matters to him the most is just one person.

Still, Barry does know everything that single person is doing and he’s very proud of himself and his eyesight. Nevermind the stalking.

He's totally staring by now. The Rogue crew isn't looking at him though, that could be a good thing- if he wasn't drooling over himself and a few cadets from different ships weren't giving him 'you're such a creep' looks.

He opens and closes his mouth like a fish.

_Why are you being Barry right now. Can't you be Oliver Queen or someone equally normal? Please?_

You see, Barry knows a lot of Captains of a lot of different ships, some of them even bigger  than the Rogue. The thing about this ship, other than being one of the five most decorated Starships in Starfleet, is that, well, it has Leonard Snart. And Barry kind of has been crushing on him since he was old enough to masturbate.

Not that they're connected. Not at all.

Barry insists on this matter.

He gets to stare for about two seconds until Officer Lisa Snart starts speaking, her long brown hair moving gracefully in line with her  body. Cisco, sitting at his side, might be a little bit bewitched. Lieutenant Jordan asking some questions about the Starship Rogue latest mission to use them as an example for efficiency.

Eobard- pardon again- Captain Thawne hits him in the leg. Barry avoids looking at him but regains his composure while trying hard to pay attention to whatever Lieutenant Jordan is talking about, something about new missions and cooperation and whatnot. This is very boring.

Captain Snart looks so hot with his shiny golden shirt. Barry wonders briefly if the burger Cisco threw at him at lunch left any visible stain.

Not that Snart would ever look at him. He’s just so, so awesome and amazing and Barry is just too normal -the fact that he can touch the ceiling of the Starship Flash with the tip of his fingers wouldn't impress Captain Leonard Snart.

 _Ah_ , the struggle.

Barry is kind of staring by now. Luckily none of his crewmembers have noticed yet, what with being actual good explorers and listening to whatever their superior might be saying. Which he should totally be doing. It’s a wonder none of them know about his gigantic crush.

Or maybe they do know and they enjoy watching him being a complete idiot.

 _Ah,_ fuck the talk.

He usually always behaves. Barry's the kind of guy who always sets an example, the typical goody-two-shoes. Except maybe when Snart is near him, or when Cisco is near him and tempting their fate with one of his newest creations. Which happens...quite often, now that Barry thinks about it.

In his defense, is not his fault the Rogue Crew's seats are exactly in front of them. Much less the fact that Captain Snart is so absolutely _hot_ Barry just has to behave like a complete idiot because he doesn't know how to be a normal human being whenever Snart’s presence is within a square kilometer. Eobard cannot blame him.

OKAY, Captain Thawne.

Even if Thawne is mad- Barry is sure his expressive eyebrows are forming that weird frown that makes him look like a bird- and by the experience the last four meetings has brought him, Eobard is most likely thinking about a not subtle way to punish him. Maybe by putting him in charge of the interns, which is fun until they realize he's all flailing arms and blushes. Seriously, Barry doesn't think he can bear to be rescued by Captain Queen (with his pants down and some alien liquid all over him) again.

Barry wonders if his blue uniform - the one for medical and scientists explorers - suits him well enough that he doesn't have to be ashamed of himself, so the first time Snart sets eyes on Barry he can be proud of his appearance. Not that Captain Leonard Snart will look at him now, but he still has his hopes up.

Barry has to have them up, okay. Don't judge him.

"Captain Snart looks good today."

Thank you, he knows. Barry looks for the fucker who said that out loud with the ugliest glare in life, because he knows how to behave. And because he doesn't know who the fucker is, with the guy speaking somewhere near his back.

Still,  Barry remains firm about this.

Speaking about Snart’s face, Barry hasn't looked at it for about a minute, and he's starting to feel withdrawal. (He can be a very dramatic person.)

Someone- probably Cisco or Iris, he didn't pay attention to the seating order when the first thing he saw inside the conference room were Snart’s cold blue eyes- hits him in the leg a couple of times. Four, if he’s being precise, and a scratch. Barry wonders briefly if this has anything to do with the fact that he failed morse code class and they are shamelessly mocking him. He directs his eyes to Captain Snart’s face and falters once he digests the look in his eyes.

He's laughing. His mouth is open and his teeth are showing and he. Is. Laughing.

Barry wonders what it feels like to breathe. Must be nice.

"Are you seriously gaping, Barry Allen?"

Wait, who was that? Right, Wally and his ability to make Barry feel like an idiot. Barry wasn't even gaping, okay, his mouth wasn't open. He was just...staring and having some problems breathing properly.

"Who are you looking at?" Wally asks.

Barry's pupils dilate. "Nobody," he says, sweating a little. Luckily Wally gets distracted by First-Officer Stein asking some dumb question about the food in their ship, so he stops paying attention. Stein’s not an asshole like Thawne, so Barry doesn't mind calling him by his proper title.

_The fuck with their problems, seriously._

Back to his moon and stars. (He just invented that. Oh god that is so corny. _Delete. Delete!_ ) Barry is looking at Snart again, except this time there's another head next to his, mumbling something in Snart’s ear that makes him smirk so, so...handsomely. Ah, Barry would be so jealous.The head belongs to one of the Rogue’s Yeomen... Hartley was his name?

_Fucking Rathaway get your own ship already._

Barry stares at them with a blank expression. He clicks his tongue, now partially annoyed, then stares at the rest of the crew.

He has an internal freak out when the troops stands up. The usually smirking Lisa Snart is frowning and nodding, a little stiff. Rory and Rathaway follow their superior after a small nod.

Okay. What is even going on. Wait, is everybody standing up?

Barry turns to his right just in case his Captain is glaring at him for being still comfortably seated and, surprise, he is. Cisco gracefully laughing at him from behind. This is going well.

Barry should stand up right now. He really, really should.

Wait, is he staring again? (Has he ever stopped? Barry thinks for a brief second before the thought vanishes, because he doesn't need to get technical. He said that already, okay.)

"I give you one second, Allen."

Yeah, that's Thawne's voice. Captain asshole at it again.

Barry should move his ass. He's about to, he swears to god he is moving his legs to stand up, but just then his eyes fall over Snart’s silhouette standing near the door on the opposite side of the conference room and the unthinkable happens.

Leonard Snart stares back.

Okay, maybe not stare. Maybe glance at him would be the appropriate word. (But if you want Barry to live happily ever after, you will deny this fact, because Leonard Snart stared right back at him and no one will convince him otherwise.) Is Barry hearing wedding bells?

_Cut it out, Allen._

Still. Snart saw him. Barry is one hundred percent sure Snart’s eyes fell on him and in this moment he feels so happy that Thawne could kick his ass to the moon and Barry wouldn't give a fuck.

"Allen!"

A hit to the back of his head, then a scream. Barry wonders for a second if Thawne is tall enough to walk those three steps in that short amount of time to punch him, or if this is just his luck. The moment Leonard Snart, his future husband and father of his children, glances at his existence; a sick fucker decides this is the perfect time to hit him where he can't see or gain balance  fast enough without looking like a fool. Maybe this isn't the appropriate time to fall on his face.

_Crap._

No, seriously, crap. Fuck this shit. He barely hears the laughter of his crewmembers. Thank god the meeting was over before he fell, just a few officers still on the place but none of them paying any attention to them.

"You did not just fell on your face again, Barry Allen." One of his comrades says.

Barry wonders what it feels like to have nice crewmembers. He feels a little bit dizzy, but since none of his "friends" seem eager to help him, he manages to get up on his own, unsure on what to do next when they're not even looking at him.

He’s about to stomp his feet and then excuse himself, but that would be childish. Thawne would give him a lecture about proper behaviour later, and he's so not in the mood to deal with Captain jackass. Still, Barry feels all the irritation slowly going up his throat, so he swallows hoping it will vanish.

Footsteps sound right next to his ears in a second, but he's too preoccupied with the glare Thawne is giving him, until said guy diverts his attention somewhere near his back where a breathing can be felt. Barry takes this opportunity to stand up straight and fix his uniform, as if nothing had happened, before turning around to gape at the new presences; First-Officer Rory and some of the Rogue crew members.

"Captain." Rory says.

Thawne nods back. "Rory."

Nobody says a thing about the completely uncomfortable silence surrounding every person in the conference room. Thawne is doing his weird eyebrow game, while Mick Rory keeps his expressionless face and serial killer aura. They're standing head to head, their uniforms impeccable, their stares strong. Barry squirms in his spot, completely ignoring the fact that he should be anywhere but next to the two superior officers who seem to be about to go for each other's throats.

Is Barry getting excited? Because he feels excited. He can feel Cisco moving next to him.

"Lieutenant Jordan called for a meeting tomorrow, 0800 hours." Rory says. ‘Rory’ sounds a tad bit weird , so Barry opts to refer to him as First-Officer Rory. Maybe scary First-Officer, because his intimidating aura and serial killer face are well worth pointing out. He watches Thawne furrow his eyebrows while putting on his dumb bitchface. Barry has to admit, First-Officer Rory still looks a hell of a lot scarier than Captain Thawne. And that is quite impressive.

Lisa Snart, right at his side, chuckles.

It takes Barry a good minute to realize the girl is staring at him with a lopsided smile. Hands inside his pockets, he gives her a questioning look. She opens her mouth to speak.

"Lenny..." Lisa gets interrupted by Rory, who gives her a scary look. She rolls her eyes at him, a smirk forming on her lips, very similar to her brother's. "Captain Snart said a yeoman fell on his face."

What?

Lisa must have sensed his confusion because she smiles, though it’s a little bit mocking. She gives Barry a light tap on the shoulder while trying- very obviously- to hide her amusement.

"Yeah, he smirked all mysterious and said some tall Flash Yeoman fell on his face or something like that. I wanted to know who was 'flashy' enough to melt his dumb cold face.”

Barry's heart flutters in his chest.

_Oh, holy shit._

Leonard Snart did what. Can somebody slap him or something because he's pretty sure his face is the epitome of stupid and-

He's barely able to  hear a "Good evening, Captain, Flash members," In Rory’s trademark deep, reverberating voice, before he snaps out of it to form the dumbest smile he’s ever had.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh kay so, first, I owe you guys a huge apology because it's been over a month and I have no excuse. I have been busy, yes, but this happened mostly because I'm an insecure baby and I thought this chapter sucked so  
> Yeah  
> Still, I hope you like it and I promise chapter three will be up way sooner. I already started it, so yay  
> Love you all

Barry thinks there are no such things as bad days. He believes that bad things happen everyday, but not to the point that they make a day ‘bad’ as a whole.

 

There has to be at least one moment in a day that goes exactly as he wishes, and then he feels like it’s already a perfect happy day. It doesn’t have to be something big. Sometimes the bad things are just a small detail that you forget the day after, like when he can’t find a matching pair of socks and has to wear them mismatched for the whole day. But sometimes, it’s as catastrophic as the end of the world.

 

Today, as it turns out, is a bad day. And of course, it’s all Thawne’s fault.

 

Okay- Captain Eobard Thawne ‘I’ll punish you by making you run errands around the city because your existence bothers me.’   _The freaking prick._

 

Barry believes that bad days are called like that because bad things happen from the very beginning. And, unfortunately, they don't only shoot bad people in the ass. (Bad days are as unfair fuckers as Thawne. And no, he won’t apologize this time because seriously? What a douche. _Captain stick up his ass, more like._ )

 

The end of Barry's little bubble of blushes and flailing arms happens on a bad day. Of course, it the day when he’s supposed to work.

 

Barry believes that bad days are called like that because bad things happen from the very beginning. Like having Eobard Thawne calling him up so he can get his ass at his office and do some fucking work. Barry does not appreciate Captain Jackass.

 

“I think you’re overreacting, dude,” Cisco says from somewhere on his side, whispering but not really. Barry is this close to _pouting_ now “This isn’t as bad as that time when he made us train the ‘jocks’ from the academy. I thought my time as a bullied nerd ended _years_ ago.”

Barry rolls his eyes. He doesn’t even know why he tried.

Cisco shouldn’t even be there, he wasn’t the one getting picked on by their superior, Mister Captain Dick. But he was helping- or laughing at him, whatever. Barry could be grateful if his friend actually did something to help him out instead of just remembering him how many times Captain Thawne (he said it, give him a reward) has make him do these stupid ass jobs.

Barry purses his lips. “Then please, _you_ report to Captain Queen’s headquarters and give him these papers. I still can’t look him in the eye.” He says. Both Cisco and Barry shudder, remembering the pants-down incident from a year ago.

“I can go with you, if you want,” Cisco says, then starts cracking his knuckles and stretching his neck as if getting ready for a battle. He's exaggerating, but Barry doesn’t tell him. He has come to the conclusion that having Cisco help him is great after all.

“Do we even know where this guy’s office is? Why can’t we just give them to Felicity?” Barry says.

Ah, Felicity Smoak. Captain Queen’s right hand and part of the small group largely known as the tech-geeks. (From which Cisco and him are recognized members -and no this is not an accomplishment). She’s actually really nice, and Barry would be happy with the idea if not for that time when he cried about his gigantic crush on Captain Snart over her shoulder (also maybe he accompanied that with something along the lines of ‘how can people call him Cold when he’s sososo hot and he makes me melt’, or something equally horrible) at some dumb party. Felicity has arguably less filter than him, but still.

So, no. He rather confront Queen and his eternal frown.

Cisco is busy not paying attention to him. That and pretending to know exactly where they are, and making his serious tech-geek face. Barry gave up trying to find the place about fifteen minutes ago, so walking around the halls with a guy who pretends he knows the secrets of life is the next best option. He still has to give Queen the documents Captain Dick gave him oh-so-nicely, but he’s pretty sure someone will show up eventually and help them through the maze. (And if he thought about a certain gorgeous man with blue eyes, well, you know nothing)

Barry scoffs. “Captain Jackass would know, and give us as fresh meat to the academy jocks. You know he will.” He says.

Cisco's eyes widen a little. "Ah." He coughs. “How does he even know everything?” He wonders, then proceeds because he has to. “Maybe he has hidden cameras.”

Barry shudders. _I seriously hope not._

_(But maybe if he does Barry can steal one and pay someone to put it at the Rogue’s bridge - okay he did not just think that. Delete. Delete!)_

Thankfully, Cisco interrupts his internal monologue by raising his arms as a dramatical replacement for a sigh.

 _“_ I am so lost.” he says. Barry takes a minute to inspect his surroundings and when he finds nothing but white walls with very big glasses he taps his friend in the shoulder. “Uh, Cisco?” then he points his finger around.

Cisco gasps.

“Where are we?  Like, are we still on earth? We didn’t jump on any ship without noticing?” Cisco asks.

“I don’t think so.” Barry comments. “Can you call Caitlin to help?”

Cisco makes a show of taking out his cellphone and being about to dial before his eyes widen as if a thought hits him. Then he’s grinning this ‘cool’ smile and throws his arms behind his head.

“Chill dude, I can get us out of… wherever we are, in no time!” Cisco says.

Barry is very tempted to say something sarcastic and just call someone to get them the hell out of there. They can’t possibly be very far, they only got out- he checks the time on his watch.

Holy shit. They’ve been walking for _an hour._ They can be in Mars for all he knows.

Okay calm down, Allen.  No need to get worked up about not feeling the slightest bit comfortable coming back to _The Flash_ to get shouted at by Thawne- or maybe just silently judged- and to receive sympathetic yet judging looks coming from the other crewmembers of the ship. Also maybe he’s somewhat terrified of Eobard Thawne.

 _Everything will be alright_.

And it would probably have been, if not for the fact that when someone finally shows up, it’s someone who can get them expelled and/or kick their asses to the moon without breaking a sweat.

“What are you guys doing here?” she asks, a serious expression over her features.

Barry stares at the navy blue uniform with awe.

Sara Lance.

Sara ‘I-dated-Oliver-Queen-and-I’m-possibly-dating-the-man-of-your-dreams’ Lance.

You see, Sara is not only one of the prettiest Officers in the entire Starfleet. No, because that would be simple. And simple does not agree with Barry Allen, especially not on this bad day. Sara Lance is not just pretty. Sara Lance is a trained _soldier,_ her efficiency only shadowed by her desire to kick a guy’s ass just because she can.

Of course that is something the always-proficient Captain Snart would never approve, but then, this is Sara Lance. Leonard Snart’s best friend, other than Mick Rory, that is. The kind of best friend that everybody thinks is your girlfriend because how hot you look together (seriously, there’s a huge amount of rumors going around - about them being married, being dating for years, Sara cheating on Oliver Queen with Snart - etc) AND she’s not even part of the Starship Rogue. She’s a childhood friend of Captain Oliver Queen, therefore part of the Starship Arrow, therefore super important. Like the kind of important someone like Leonard-gorgeous-Snart would fall for. She’s a Lance, for crying out loud.

_You’re stomping on your own heart, Barry. Cut it out._

Also there’s the added fact that she’s just as good friend of Mick Rory, Captain Snart’s second in command and best friend forever. The trio is often seeing doing missions together, kicking ass together, drinking together, being sarcastic assholes together- Cisco’s words- and just that. Being together.

Barry has been inside Snart’s square meter _twice, and_ the one time he managed to be near Mick Rory he lasted approximately five seconds before running away. That is not an accomplishment.

_On a scale of one to ten how fucking pathetic is Barry?_

But Barry doesn’t know all of this because he’s a stalker. He said that already. He knows this because it is _common knowledge._

Did he mention that his soon-to-be-husband is incredibly popular? Because he is.

"He always has these moments when he forgets how to human." Cisco says, and Barry snaps out of his thoughts.

“Oh shit,” he blurts out.

Luckily Sara only smirks. “Well, hello to you, too,” she says, then proceeds to turn to Cisco and ignore his existence. She gives him a once over. She’s not checking Cisco out, is she?

“You’re the gun boy, right? Ramon?” Sara asks

_What._

Cisco takes it calmly. Only when he's done having a mental breakdown, he turns to Barry that is kind of starting to sulk at the girl. But then he realizes.

“Is that what people call me?” Cisco is completely taken aback. “Because I can come up with something way better. Uh, Ms. Lance, ma’am.”

“You’re cute,” she says, and because Barry hasn’t felt worthless enough, stares at Barry as if saying ‘I don’t know who you are’.

He spares her the trouble though.

“Barry Allen, ma’am,” he says, then extends his hand.

“Sara Lance.” She takes his hand, then raises an eyebrow knowingly. “Are you lost? Maybe I can help you.”

Is it that obvious?

“We’re, uh…” Barry splutters, and because he isn’t done embarrassing himself, stammers a bit before getting a hold of his own mouth. “We’re looking for Captain Queen’s office,” he finishes lamely. Sara eyes him suspiciously for a second and he tries to gather the strength to explain further “We need to give him these documents and…”

She giggles.

“I see.” Sara is practically grinning ear-to-ear now, and wow, can she turn from a serial killer to a fluffy kitten in a heartbeat. “Well, I’m heading that way too. Follow me.”

Was that an order? Barry would like to tell you he did something to preserve his pride on the current situation. Something other than following Sara without a sound because he’s not that much of a wimp.

(Except they are)

 

At this point, Barry should declare that this is good because even if it started as a hellish day, instead of a 'hit & run' he has his love’s best friend walking him somewhere and  trust him, with his luck, this is something really surprising.

 

They follow her like lost puppies for about twenty minutes, Cisco making conversation about his ‘new toys’ and Lance animatedly commenting here and there, even making a few questions and/or suggestions. Turns out she’s really into Cisco’s field, having met one of his creations because her sister, the widely known Laurel Lance, asked for one then they became some sort of friends. Sara herself is not one to use weaponry in a fight, usually. She likes to know she’s able to kick people's ass with her bare hands; but that doesn't mean she can't be a fan of his work.

He might be hating his friend a little, if Barry’s being honest. Cisco’s supposed to be as much of a socially awkward geek as he is but then he talks to someone like Sara Lance, who’s like a celebrity for the Starfleet, with no much of a slight discomfort.

(Barry asks himself if he should he use his invisibility to fight crime)

They stop at a white hallway with a few glass doors -they can see Captain Queen reading some documents right at front-, the place carefully cleaned and maintained so normal folk like them will know important people worked here and feel worthless in the process. Barry feels like a loser already.

“You can find him here. And if he tries to be a douche to you lemme know, I’ll kick his ass” Sara says, then grins at them before walking away.

She stops midway, however, her hand over the handle of the door right at front from Queen’s office, the only one not made of glass in the entire hall, and smirks as if she thought of the nastiest thing in the world.

  
“See ya” she says then, and enters the room.

  
They stare at the door.  
You have those moments in your life. When after doing something you categorise as drastic and life-changing and that had seemed such a good idea just a few seconds ago, you pause for a certain amount of time because you get hit hard by the sudden and clear realisation that _yes.  You did well._ Because if they hadn’t standed there like idiots staring at the door they wouldn’t have _heard_.

  
_“Hello, Captain Snark”_

  
And that’s the part where Barry thinks his heart might combust and he will die.

  
_“You’re late”_

  
Cisco glances at him before his eyes dart back to the door and then he raises his eyebrows suggestively. Barry gives him a blank face.

  
“Holy shit”

  
  


“What took you so long?” Caitlin asks as soon as they step inside her lab. She’s in her informal clothes, uniform hanging from her chair. Soon the both still because Caitlin's _judging you so hard look number 7_ has taken on a life of its own after they got in the room.  Barry hangs his head. “ Queen’s office is not that far, you know”

Barry doesn't say anything and walks straight towards one of the empty chairs next to her. Cisco’s grin is impossibly wide.

Caitlin blinks “what?”

“Nothing” Barry sputters, his mind only thinking _Leonard Snart_ and _me_ and _want to_. And okay, that may have come a little rushed, but hey. Barry’s still high on Captain Snart voice so you can’t blame him.

“Okay, what happened?” Caitlin demands. “Did Captain Queen say something? Did he bring up the pants incident?”

Oh, okay. _Rude._

Both Barry and Cisco groan at the same time, staring their female friend a short glare. Caitlin smiles innocently at them.

Cisco takes the spare chair and sits backwards before giggling “We know where Barry’s hubby's office is”

“Captain Snart’s office?”

Barry panics and jumps out of his chair to cover her mouth “hey!” he mutters “I don’t want everyone to know”

Cisco snorts loudly “About your gigantic crush on Leonard Snart? Sure. Because nobody knows.”

Barry has come to the conclusion that he needs new, supportive friends.

“Speaking about Barry's husband” she pretends she doesn't hear said friend’s muffled protests “Captain Thawne said the Rogue will be shipping for a recon mission in a couple weeks”

Now that gets Barry's attention. He looks up, Caitlin chewing on her lip nervously “Recon? For how long?”

“A year”

“A YEAR?!”

His mind might have stopped functioning because a year. A whole year. The longest he has been without seeing a hair of his love was three months, and even then he was unbearably gloomy. Iris says he’s like a kicked puppy whenever he’s in love, and he’ll be mad about the comparison if he wasn’t busy feeling like the saddest kid in the world because. one. whole. year. _What about his face and blue eyes and broad shoulders and evil grin and great ass?_ (He never stared at it, shut up)

 _No_.

He’s having a mental panic attack by the time Caitlin decides to pity his pathetic existence and place a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“It’s a long mission, Barry. Maybe they’re recruiting people from other Starships?”

Barry takes a second to give her his most perfect version of ‘are you fucking kidding me’ look before sprawling himself over the chair.

Because Sara Lance didn’t even know who he was. So his hopes are on the floor now, and if Cisco says anything else to stomp on them he’ll cause some serious damage.

But apparently Cisco can be impossibly dumb when he wants to be, because next thing he does is slaps him on the back before muttering in a voice filled with mirth “Maybe they’ll recruit me. I’ll send you pictures of your husband if that happens”

Barry just hopes his glare is hard enough to convey all the hatred he’s feeling.

Caitlin steps in with a pointed glare at Cisco “I’m pretty sure Barry’s work is valuable enough for the Rogue crew to call him in”

“I was just kidding, dude.” Cisco eyes him seriously “If I ever get in I’ll be taking pictures of Lisa”

And now he's doing that dreamy, stupid face, with the shiny eyes and overall dumb features. Barry wonders briefly if he looks the same whenever he’s thinking about Leonard Snart.

_Gorgeous Leonard Snart with his gorgeous blue eyes._

_Okay,_ he might have an answer.

He smacks himself in the forehead.

He's so absorbed in self-harming himself that he doesn't hear someone standing next to him. Caitlin stands up from her chair to greet the new presence. Short brown hair, hazel eyes, quite tall guy.

Barry's pretty sure he has seen him somewhere. The beard is too familiar, and the stare filled with sarcasm and boredom is also way too known for him by now. Too many years of stalking (observing, not stalking, Barry’) Captain Snart, he's already capable of recognize a member of the Starship Rogue by minimal things, like the way they stand. And this guy, with his correct pose but seemingly uninterested in everything else surrounding him, is definitely a crewmember.

Barry tries to keep calm.

The next seconds are the longest of his entire existence.

 “Cisco Ramon?”

Silence falls between them.

They stare at each other.

Cisco’s too dumbfounded to answer. Barry enjoys the smugness disappearing from the other's face and being replaced by something he recognises as fear.

Cisco splutters before nodding. “Yes?”

 “My name is Mark Mardon, officer of the Starship Rogue. Captain Snart requested your presence”


End file.
